This Love is Ours
by prettylittletales
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been through many things, but finally they get to live out their lives without much scruitiny or A. Takes place in future with marriage, children, and many things that come along with lasting-love. Interesting flashbacks mixed with new storylines and many plot lines that haven't yet come up!
1. Reflection

Chapter 1: Reflection

Aria smiled as she looked out the car window. How things had changed. She looked down at her hand, simply intertwined with Ezra's on the console. Her life had never gone the way she expected, but this was something new and unexpected all together. Meeting Ezra in the circumstances that she did; a wreck over Alison and her family's seemingly never-ending problems, living with the secret that she feared would ruin the one she loved with everything she had. Fearing, and ultimately overcoming the threatening and traumatic "A". Her past was something she tried to forget. Patches of gray and fear; Ezra the light. He had always been the light, the escape; her safe place. She was always running, she was always the refugee from her life. In retrospect, Ezra had really changed her life. Made something of it, she liked to think. And now, he had brought her something she had always wished and pinned for. Aria glanced in the rear-view mirror, and grinned. Ezra's gaze flashed from the road at the same time, and they caught each other's eye in the mirror. Ezra's boyish grin grew as his eyes quickly drew back to the road. Today was not the day to be reckless on the road. He could feel the happiness radiating off of Aria, and felt it overcome him as well. Finding Aria had never been anticipated. A failed engagement had left him wary, and he had continued struggling with his newfound relationship with Aria through her high school years. She had desperately needed a shoulder, and he had the daunting task of proving his was the right one to her doubtful parents. But with time, those parts of their life faded. Aria had graduated high school, and had moved in with him her first year of Hollis. A few years later, Ezra still a teacher at the college, Aria had graduated with an English Degree and had started teaching high school that next year. Rosewood had literally gone from the place they constantly wanted out of to the place they fondly called home. Ezra's mother had moved from New York not two months earlier, and had been thrilled to live small town life. Aria glanced from the rear-view mirror to look at Ezra. She smiled at the silence they could hold without it feeling awkward. But really, she had never felt as though she needed to fill silence when she was with Ezra. She could only think of one time where her words were needed desperately to fulfill Ezra, and she grinned at the memory. It had been her favourite, up until a day ago. She recalled this memory while staring out at the country road.

* * *

_Aria stood with her back to Ezra, looking through the book shelf at the larger than life Barnes and Noble in New York City. She loosened the scarf around her neck, the heat from the library finally making her warm. She looked fondly out the frosted window, and out on the New York street she could see Christmas decorations galore. She had been to the city before, but never at Christmas time. It was magical. Magical, but terribly cold. They had come to New York to visit Ezra's family, and were planning to leave later that afternoon, to make it back to Rosewood in time for Christmas with Aria's parents, Spencer and Toby, and their parents and also Mike and his long-time girlfriend. Aria hummed to herself as she scanned through titles of books, seeing many titles on her old reading lists and new ones that she would pull out. Aria was soon to be done with reading lists and homework; she was set to graduate that spring._

_ Ezra looked at his girlfriend while she browsed through the bookshelf, his hands shaking. The small box in his coat pocket weighed heavily. He had been thinking about this for forever. Hell, he had been thinking about running Aria off to Vegas in the early days after she turned legal, and having to wait had been painful beyond belief. But he was a coward when it came to proposing. It felt right this time. His mom and brother had insisted he should do it while still in the city. He felt as he was getting older, it was finally time to settle down. He loved her more than anything, and though he already knew it, he was desperate for Aria to be solely his. He wanted the damn ring on her finger. He wanted their marriage certificate to hang proudly on their wall. So he would do it then, he decided. Sneaking around the other side of the bookshelf, Ezra cleared away a few book momentarily to hide the velvet box behind them, so when Aria pulled the opposing book from the other side of the bookshelf, she would find the ring. _

_ "Ezra?" Aria suddenly called. Ezra jumped, replacing the books on the shelf before coming around the other corner. _

_ "Yes?" he answered, praying internally that he sounded innocent and nonchalant. He walked over to where she stood… only a few inches from the book he had hid the ring behind. The level of the store the two were on was nearly silent, the hustle and bustle of Christmas shoppers either above or below them. Aria and Ezra had chosen the Classic floor, with row upon row of classic novels and reading areas; an activity busy shoppers had no time for. _

_ "Almost ready to go?" Aria asked. _

_ "If you are. I just want to have a quick look over here," Ezra smiled innocently. Aria nodded, leaning into him. Ezra hoped she couldn't feel his heart beating a million miles per hour, or his hands shaking. He wrapped one arm around her slender waist, pulling her close and she continued to pull out book after book. It was all Ezra could do to keep his breathing normal, and he could feel his hands starting to sweat. His eyes were locked on the book, and as Aria came closer and closer, he became more and more nervous. He pretended to be looking at the books at his eye-level, and being much taller than Aria, it wasn't hard to pretend to be looking one way when actually looking at her, and her next move. He gaped when she reached for the book, and he watched her eyes._

_ "Ezra! Look, this is what I was telling you about. The 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' special edition, the one with the author's notes they found after she died?" Aria's eyes were bright, and her hand extended towards the book. Ezra had heard about this book for well over two months, and it had not been forgotten when he had planned his proposal the day before. Aria's gasp snapped him out of his thoughts. She had pulled the book out and at the surprise of the small box behind it, had dropped it. Aria's hands laid flat, the delicate box balanced on her palms. Ezra released his grip on Aria's waist and gently took the box from her hands. She didn't move, only her dainty chest as it rose and fell with breath. Her eyes followed his as he slid down onto one knee. _

_ "Aria Rilee Montgomery, I cannot recall I time when I didn't want you, when I didn't need you. When your beautiful face didn't leave me breathless, or when I wanted you to leave. I've loved you for what seems like forever, and that's exactly what I want us to be. Forever. I love you with everything I am, I can't imagine living without you, and so will you please do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" Ezra's breath had run out, his words from the heart leaving him breathless. He opened the box, and inside laid a delicate silver infinity band with small diamonds outlining the infinity sign. He had been assured by Spencer that she would love it. It was so Aria, and Ezra had been saving up for what seemed like forever. Aria's hands flew to her mouth in shock. _

_ "Aria?" Ezra asked nervously after a few minutes of silence. Their eyes had been locked since Ezra had finished his proposal, and Ezra was beginning to get worried. Aria's hands slowly came down from her mouth, and reached towards Ezra. Ezra felt a warmth surge through him, and he was suddenly ashamed of his fear of her answer. Aria loved him, and though it was impossible for anyone to love more than he loved Aria, he should have known she would say yes. He could now see it in her eyes. Ezra stood up, taking her left in his right as his slid the ring onto her pixie-sized finger. He slid the small box back into his pocket before taking her small, stunning face in his hands and leaning his forehead against hers. _

_ "Yes," Aria finally whispered, and they leaned in to share a kiss. Maintaining the contact between their lips, Ezra spun Aria around, and she swung her legs around his waist, her hands on her chest. Setting her down, Ezra met Aria's gazed, and followed it to her small hands on his chest, where the ring was finally in its rightful place. _


	2. Back to a Precious Present

Chapter 2: Back to a Precious Present

**A/N- Thank you for the few reviews I got on Chapter one. I would like to apologize for the pain-staking amount of time it took me to update, and I really hope you like this chapter. I have a little bit of writer's block surrounding this story, but I am hoping it will clear up now that I have a lot less on my mind. I hope you will share this story and OMG I hope you are enjoying season three and all of the happiness of Ezria. But please, please read and review, and enjoy! **

Coming back to the present, Aria remembered how she had remained speechless for what must have seemed like hours to poor Ezra. She had been so shocked, as Ezra and Aria had only seemed to consider marriage for the far future. There were lots of things Aria had been blessed with; love, good friends and now, as she twisted her body to look in the back seat; she saw something she was more thankful for than anything. Her baby girl, only a day or so old. Leah Harper Fitz, Aria and Ezra's own personal miracle. The doll-like child had dark, curly hair, and large hazel eyes that highly resembled Aria's. She was beautiful, and all that Aria had ever wanted.

"She's still good back there?" Ezra asked, checking the rear-view mirror quickly.

"Perfect," Aria grinned. Leah was fast asleep, her long eyelashes lying delicately on her cheek.

"She takes after her mother," Ezra leaned over and kissed Aria's forehead. Aria laughed.

"Alright, Mr. Cheese," Aria said laughing. "But seriously, she looks _so_ much like her daddy."

"Daddy," Ezra smiled Aria's favorite smile. "I like that. How about you, Mommy?" Ezra laughed.

"That's scary. I'm too young to forever be called Mommy," Aria shook her head.

"Where did that come from Mrs. Fitz?" Ezra grinned.

"My age being twenty four, that's where that came from," Aria laughed. Ezra rolled his eyes.

"HA! Its 'cause you're and old man, Z," Aria laughed quietly.

"Careful Ar. You're walking on thin ice. And now that you're no longer pregnant, you're an easy target." Aria laughed at their easy banter.

"Sorry. Crossed the line?" Aria asked. Ezra only nodded, his face straight, but eyes bright. Aria laughed again.

"Luckily, we are almost home," Ezra said, changing the topic, as the Rosewood sign came into view. Aria sighed.

"Good. I'm tired, and I'm praying that Leah will sleep through the night. Even with all the sleep she got on the way home," Aria looked out the window at the homes that scattered the outskirts of Rosewood. They were large and rustic, and reminded her a bit of her house that she had lived in before her parent's divorce. They were beautiful, simple and just what Aria dreamed of living in one day. Her tiny one room apartment in Hollis didn't cut it anymore, and Aria knew a move was in the near future. There was no way they could continue accommodating for the growing family in the quaint apartment.

"We have no room," Aria suddenly said. Ezra looked at her briefly, obviously confused. "In the apartment. I just realized it when we passed those houses. We can't live in our tiny apartment anymore. Not with Leah, not with me on my maternity leave. I love the apartment, but.."

Ezra knew this too. He knew his, their, tiny apartment was not one they would be able to continue living in. But he didn't want to give it up; so many amazing memories had been made. Their apartment had always been their safe haven, and even though it was childish to hold onto the apartment solely for that reason, he did. He knew it was too small, and not very nice, but it was theirs.

"I know. Can we talk about this later?" Ezra pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot, and turned the car off.

"Yeah, absolutely," Aria shrugged. She hopped out of the car, and rushed to open the back seat.

"Leah, Leah, we are home," Aria giddily whispered. Ezra came around to their side of the car, past Aria, and leaned in to unbuckle the seat belt that secured Leah's car seat. He pulled the handle down and lifted Leah out of the car. Leah was dead to the world, and it was hard for Aria not to wake her. Aria and Ezra headed into the stairwell, and up to the beloved apartment of 3B.

Once they reached the apartment, Aria clipped Ezra's keys off his belt loop and unlocked the door. Walking into the space that was now the master bedroom, kitchen, living space and nursery was over-whelming for Aria. Everything felt too new. She had only been at the hospital for 24 hours, but she felt as though everything had changed in that short period of time. And it really had too. They weren't Aria and Ezra anymore, the relentless, loving couple that seemed to overcome anything and everything in their rocky path. They were Aria, Ezra, and their baby, Leah. A unit, a family. A family living in a one room apartment that would slowly begin to shrink around them.

Aria took Leah from Ezra, unbuckling her from her car seat and resting her head on her shoulder, whispering to her, as Ezra headed into the kitchen. Carefully placing Leah into her crib, Aria stared down at her little girl. She was theirs, her and Ezra's beautiful, well, being. Something that they brought into the world, all on their own.

Aria snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Ezra's lips on her neck. She turned around, and he handed her a glass of water. She ran her hands under his shirt and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Welcome," he whispered, before kissing her, placing his glass of water on the table. He put either of his hands on Aria's face and kissed her again, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Aria smiled against the kiss, and kissed him three times quickly before pulling away. Ezra laughed as Aria headed over to the small dresser that she had bought when she moved in. Pulling out an old Hollis t-shirt and pair of striped pajama shorts, she changed out of her maternity shirt and large sweatpants, finally feeling like her old, before the baby-self.

"Woo, Mrs. Fitz," Ezra whisper-yelled.

"Shh," Aria laughed. "Missing the maternity look Z?"

"Not one little bit, although it was pretty neat. But not as neat as Leah being here, in her crib, versus under a large t-shirt or dress," Ezra smiled, his gaze across the apartment where Leah's crib laid.

"I know. It's amazing. But how I'm going to lose all the baby weight, I have no idea. I ate shamelessly, and now I'm going to pay," Aria whined, climbing into bed. Ezra stripped down to his boxers and climbed in after her.

"Might need a gym membership," Ezra suggested, pulling her into his chest.

"And what do you suggest I do with Leah while I'm running on a treadmill and you're at Hollis?" Aria said. Ezra kissed her forehead.

"When she can't be with me, take her to her mom's or Spencer and Toby's," Ezra suggested. Aria yawned.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll figure it out," Aria said, tucking her chin.

"We always do," Ezra yawned, and kissed the top of Aria's head. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


	3. Newfound Reality

Chapter 3- Newfound Reality

**Hey all! Thanks for reading! Please tell anyone you know that likes Ezria fanfic to read mine! I'd love for more people to read this story! Anway, this chapter was fun to write, but the next chapter I write is going to be the wedding reflection. Soon enough, once i've gone forward with old stories i think to be important with current events in the present, there will be no more reflections and more plot twists and such willl come about! I want you all to really understand where Ezria has come in this story before things really start moving. They will start to move gradually, however. Anyway, with that (long) AN, here is it... Chapter three! Please read and review and it will make me wanna update faster!**

"Your turn," Aria grumbled against Ezra's chest as Leah's wails began to get louder.

"No," Ezra whined.

"I got up last time," Aria sighed. Ezra climbed out of bed, still half-asleep, and wandered over to Leah's crib. Lifting her up, he patted her on the back, whispering and soothing. Leah's cries prevailed.

"Leah, Leah, Leah," Ezra said, bouncing her slightly. Leah whimpered, just before screaming again.

"Is her diaper wet Z?" A frustrated Aria asked from across the room.

"I'm not sure!" Ezra snapped back.

"Well check then!" Aria flopped back down onto her pillow, groaning. Ezra checked Leah's diaper, and it wasn't wet, so he headed over to the kitchen, Leah's head on his shoulder. Ezra walking her in circles around the island, Leah seemed to calm herself a bit. Screams turned into whimpers and whimpers finally turned into snores. Ezra carefully placed her back in her crib and headed back to the bed he shared with Aria. Checking his alarm clock, the red numbers glowed 3:30, and Ezra just sighed. Aria was back asleep, and in her sleep she turned back to him and put her forehead to his chest. Ezra soon fell back asleep, and the apartment was finally silent.

The next morning, Ezra woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Aria's baby voice. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned, squinting in the sunlight coming through the bay window. Aria faced away from him, sitting on the couch, Leah on her shoulder. Ezra smiled at Leah's grin, and waved at her. She grinned even wider and Ezra grinned.

"What's so funny boo?" Aria cooed, not realizing Ezra was awake. Ezra quietly got up, and walked to the back of the couch. He put his hands on the couch and kissed the top of Aria's head, then Leah's. Aria jumped.

"Jesus, Ezra, you scared me," Aria laughed.

"Sorry. What time did she get up? I didn't even hear her," Ezra asked, playing with Aria's hair.

"Around six, its seven thirty now." Ezra nodded, heading to the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee. Humming to himself, he poured his coffee into an old Hollis mug, adding cream and sugar.

He turned and watched Aria coo to her, wait, correction, their baby, their joy, their whole life. Wrapping her arms around Leah, Aria stood up carefully, heading to the kitchen to meet Ezra. Putting his cup of coffee down, she walked into his chest, Leah's head resting on her shoulder.

"Sorry about last night," Aria whispered. Ezra wrapped his arms around his two favourite girls, and smiled.

"It's alright. I figured she wouldn't be as perfect as she seemed," Ezra said, kissing Leah's head, who began to protest as she was between Aria and Ezra. Aria stepped away from Ezra, switching Leah around so she was cradling her, before handing her off to Ezra.

"HA!" Aria sarcastically laughed, as she walked back across the apartment to grab the breast feeding supplies. "Can you bring her here?" She asked after she was settled down. Ezra nodded, bringing Leah back to the small couch where Aria had set up. Ezra sat down beside Aria, and handed her back Leah, and reached for the newspaper on the coffee table. After a few minutes of silence other than Leah's suckling, Aria readjusted herself.

"How is it that we got here exactly?" Aria asked, shaking her brown curls. Ezra was rather taken aback by the question.

"How do you mean?" Ezra asked, looking at her over his new glasses. Aria burst out laughing, scaring Leah a little bit. Comforting her, Aria turned back to Ezra.

"You look like and old man Ezra. I've got an old man for a husband. Look at you! You're sitting here, reading the newspaper with glasses on. With a nice cup of coffee," Aria scoffed lightly.

"I take deep offense to that!" Ezra laughed. "And look at you, a mother at twenty-four. Just a baby who had a baby," Ezra was not going to let her get away easy through their careless banter.

"Ah!" Aria gasped, moving Leah to her shoulder to burp her. "I meant, how did you become this, my husband, a father, from a fresh-out of college English teacher who was in a relationship with his student? We're married. We survived telling my parents, telling yours, even a crazy stalker that wanted me dead. We had a wedding, now we have a child. I can't believe that I am sitting on your- our couch, some six years later, burping our newborn daughter," Aria cradled Leah, slipping over to sit closer to Ezra.

"Me either. Sometimes it's surreal for me, too. I never thought I'd find, let alone marry a girl like you. Hell, when I was in college I convinced myself Jackie was who I wanted to be with. For the rest of my life, and now, well that would have sucked," Ezra laughed at himself. Aria swatted him.

"I mean, I never expected to have a life like this. Sure, I knew I wanted to be a teacher, and yeah, I knew one day, I'd like to be a dad, but finding you really set things in perspective for me. Falling in love with you only reconfirmed what I knew I really wanted out of life. So what if your brother punched me in the face years ago? Now he's one of my really close friends. Your dad, however unaccepting of our relationship he was years ago, well that changed when he fell back in love with your mother, didn't it? And my parents, well they loved you, and my brother loved you too. Unlike their feelings for Jackie, they knew you were just what I had always needed. Someone exactly like me. They say opposites attract. In our case, I knew that was never true. No, we are not exactly alike, but I know we are closer than many people could ever hope for. I love you Aria, and I love our family," Ezra looked into Aria's eyes, and Aria knew the banter was over.

Aria got up from her seat on the couch abruptly, and went to place Leah in her smaller play-pen type crib. Walking with determination, Ezra's eyes on her, she strode back to Ezra's spot on the couch. Taking his newspaper and coffee, and setting them on the small table, she sat down on Ezra's lap, sliding his glasses onto his head. Taking his face in her small hands, she kissed him passionately, as hard as she could. Gripping her waist, Ezra fell into the embrace, and kissed her back deeply. She tasted like coffee, and smelled like baby-powder and her green apple shampoo. It was an odd-combo, sure, but for Ezra it was home. Flipping her over, he leaned her down onto the couch and continued kissing her.

Suddenly, cries rang through the apartment. Aria laughed, kissing his lips. "Have. I," Aria said, kissing his lips after each word to make them more important. "Ever. Told. You. That. I. Love. You?" Ezra laughed, kissing her nose.

"Many times," Ezra said, feeling anxious that Leah's cries were being ignored for the time being.

"I love you," Aria said, pushing against Ezra's chest, sitting up.

"And I love you," Ezra said, getting up to tend to Leah's wails.


	4. Distractions Part One

Chapter Four- Distractions

Aria missed working, she missed getting out of the house for more than walks around the block pushing a stroller, and she missed Ezra being around like he had for the past couple of days. Aria was now accustomed to sitting in the small apartment with Leah all alone and truly alone when Leah would go down for her naps. Spencer was still taking classes at Hollis, and her mother and father were in the process of moving into a smaller home now that Mike had gone off to college in Virginia. Aria's other old friends, Emily and Hanna, had moved cross country, Emily for swimming, and Hanna was beginning and intern-ship with a fashion company in Los Angeles. So it was Aria, sitting at home alone most days, Leah slept so many hours. Ezra would have days off and came home fairly early, but Aria wasn't used to the hermit feeling.

Aria snapped out of her train of thought to go check on Leah for what seemed like the hundredth time. Leah was still deep in sleep, and Aria considered this a miracle. Ezra and Aria were seriously tired from Leah waking them up every few hours nightly. Aria sighed, glancing around the room to see if she could find something to do. Right beside Leah's crib, was a small bookshelf that Aria had brought with her when she moved in. It housed pictures of her and her family and friends, as well as a few framed photos of her and Ezra that had been taken here and there.

What caught her eye, though, were Ezra and her wedding picture. Ezra and Aria had gotten married on Spencer's large acres of land, and Aria, along with Spencer and Melissa, has transformed the barn into a rustic, vintage setting for the reception dinner on Ezra's parent's budget. They had gotten married underneath willow trees in the summer, with Ezra and Aria's small group of family and friends. It was literally the happiest day of Aria's life, and it was always what she had wished for, never realizing it was possible. In this picture, Aria and Ezra had been set up against the barn, Aria in her Alfred Angelo gown that her friends had all chipped in to get her, and Hanna had picked out. It was a full-length gown, with an embroidered lace bodice that was tight to her body and went to just below her hips. After that, a delicate tutu-type fabric cascaded out in three layers, with a fairly small train following behind her. In the picture, Aria slightly leaned on Ezra, and her dress flowed out behind her. She had one hand on his chest, her left, with her engagement ring and wedding band proudly on display. Ezra's right hand was on her hip, and his head was dipped towards her, so close, their foreheads were nearly touching. From there, it had been effortless to get a photo of Ezra and Aria, and Aria remembered looking into his eyes for what seemed like forever, knowing that she would love it if that day could just go on forever.

"_Hanna! Where are you?" Aria yelled, pulling on her robe in frustration. Spencer came running into her room, as that's where Aria was going to get ready, with a large black garment bag draped over her arm. _

"_Hey Spence, where is Hanna? We have so much to do, I mean I'm showered, but my hair isn't done, nor my make-up, and you all still have to get ready and- and," Aria was out of breath. _

_Spencer smiled at her, reaching over for a hug. Aria gladly accepted, and sighed. _

"_Are you nervous?" Spencer asked Aria. _

"_I'm not sure. I feel like I'm about to throw-up, but I think I'm excited, but I just want things to go right," Aria rambled. _

"_I know, and they will," Spencer soothed. "Can I do anything to help right now?" _

"_Do you want to do my hair?" Aria asked. _

"_I thought Hanna-"Spencer started._

"_She picked out the dress and can do my make-up, and she's not even here! I am going to die before I even make it to the aisle," Aria rambled. Spencer sighed, laughing a little._

"_ARIA! I AM COMING!" Hanna's voice rang up the stairs. Spencer and Aria laughed as Hanna and Emily entered the room, Hannah carried what seemed to be a small suitcase. _

"_Aria, honey, you need to chill out," Emily offered, grinning. _

"_Yeah Aria, chill out. You're marrying our Mr. Fitz. Within hours you are going to be Mrs. Fitz and all will be beautiful," Hanna said sarcastically. Aria hit her on the arm. _

"_What's that in the suitcase? Are you planning on staying overnight?" Aria teased._

"_No," Hanna whined. "It's just that my best friend is getting married and I have to be one of her bridesmaids and I felt the need to bring every piece of make-up I own." Spencer, Emily and Aria laughed. Hanna pushed Aria down in front of Spencer's old vanity. _

"_Sit," Hanna ordered. "And don't think about moving for, ahh, about the next two hours." Emily and Spencer began to move their hands through Aria's hair, discussing whether to put it up or leave it down, while Hanna began pulling out her supplies. Aria hummed to herself, attempting to calm herself while Emily and Spencer finally decided to curl her hair so it would appear shorter, in attempt to keep the hair out of the way of the dress. Hanna began to apply layers of make-up to her skin, and Aria began to feel relaxed. After 10 minutes or so, Aria smiled._

"_I love you girls so much," Aria said, looking at each of them. "Thank-you for helping me, I don't know what I would do without you." The girls care-fully wrapped their arms around Aria, careful of her make-up and hair and giggled. _

"_We love you too," Emily said, standing up._

"_Yeah, I don't think we could ever miss the most important day of your life. You just have to promise not to miss any of ours," Spencer laughed. _

"_I promise," Aria said, and she knew she meant it. Soon, she was sure, Toby and Spencer were bound to get married and so were Caleb and Hanna, and Emily and her new girlfriend, Alexa. They were going to reach that age eventually, and it just so happened Aria seemed to do things first. _

"_Okay team!" Hanna said, attempting to get back to work. "We love each other and that's great but we only have like, four more hours and that's not a lot!" Everyone laughed, and went back to work._

_3 HOURS LATER_

"_Aria, step in here, okay, yeah, that works," Hanna laughed, starting to tie the back of Aria's dress up. Emily and Spencer were assessing themselves in the mirror, adding earrings to their ensembles of dark blue, floor length dresses and white heels. Hanna, Spencer and Emily had gotten ready while the lady had come for Aria's nails. _

_Once Aria was tied up, Hanna leaned down to slip her into her dark blue stilettoes and put a garter on her leg. The girls laughed as Hanna struggled._

"_Hopefully Ezra won't have as much trouble taking it off as I had putting it on," Hanna winked and the girls burst out laughing. _

"_ARIA?" Ella, Aria's mom yelled up the stairs. _

"_UP HERE MOM!" Aria grinned. Hanna, Emily and Spencer came to surround Aria at the mirror. Aria gasped. The dress fit perfectly, just as it had the first time she tried it on. Her dark brown hair was curled and pinned so it sat perfectly on her shoulders, much shorter than her usually below the bust style. Her eyes lit up with just a bit of eyeliner, but the silver eye-shadow Hanna had applied worked perfectly with the soft pink glow of her cheekbones, the long eyelashes, and the almost-red lipstick. All that was missing was her veil, but that's why her mom was there. _

"_Wow, honey, you look beautiful," Ella said standing at Spencer's doorframe, Spencer's mom, Veronica on her heels. _

"_Absolutely stunning, Aria," Veronica added. _

"_Oh! I almost forgot," Ella said, opening a long, rectangular box. Inside was a tooled veil, with small beads here and there. _

"_Thanks mom," Aria said, as Hanna grabbed it to carefully place it on Aria's head, and Aria felt herself tear up at the sight of herself. She was going to be a bride, she looked like one, and she was going to be Ezra's. She saw her mom start too, and then Spencer's._

"_No! No crying. Not yet," Hanna said. _

"_Hanna, everyone cries at weddings," Emily said, wiping at her eyes. Spencer rolled her eyes._

"_Ezra hasn't even seen you yet," Spencer said. "Nor have you seen him!" Aria laughed and turned to her mom._

"_Speaking of which, you've heard from the boys right mom?" Aria asked. Veronica spoke up._

"_Yeah, we did. They called around 15 minutes ago, letting me know that they would be here soon, their limo came," Spencer's mom said. _

"_Ezra, Hardy and Thomas, Ezra's brother, are going to be at the head of the aisle, and while they are waiting they will be in the guest house; and Caleb, Toby and Mike should be coming inside to escort you girls down the aisle," Ella spoke. "Your father is downstairs helping with the final touches with Mr. Hastings, and Ezra's niece and nephew are playing a board game so they don't get their outfits dirty. Aria, everything is going to be fine. Everything is going so smoothly, you have nothing to worry about, just enjoy your day!" Ella said, touching Aria's shoulder lightly before pulling her in for a small hug. Aria knew her mother was right. _

_She couldn't believe that everything was falling into place, that everything she had ever wanted was going to come together today just because she had amazing family and friends. It was going to be one of the fanciest weddings Rosewood had seen, and that was saying a lot considering. Aria couldn't believe when she had introduced Ezra officially to everyone and their boyfriends, it turned out Ezra could fit right in and made friends with quite a few of the guys. Aria was excited to see everyone and their reactions to Ezra and her getting married and for once, the sharing of their relationship didn't make her uneasy, it made her happy. Her new college friends, and a lot of her old high school friends would be attending and she knew the same of Ezra. Heck, even a few teachers had come around to Aria and Ezra's relationship, much like her parents had after a while. Aria took a deep breath, and snapped out of her train of thought at the sound of car doors slamming. _

"_That will be the boys!" Veronica exclaimed. "Spencer close the curtains! I'll go greet them, and oh! The guests will be coming any second!" And with that, Ella and Veronica rushed out of the room, and Aria was faced with reality._

"_How long?" Aria asked quietly. _

"_Forty-five minutes," Spencer said, checking her watch as she pulled the curtains across the window. _

"_Okay." _

**Ahh! Did you all like that? I had a blast writing it, it came so easily! This was part one of the chapter really, the wedding flashback, and part two will come with chapter 5! I hope everyone really enjoyed this chapter, and I updated super duper fast, and that may or may not happen again! PLEASE REVIEW and tell all your friends. Your reviews seriously mean the world to me, and inspire me to keep writing more and more! Thankyou all! OOH AND BY THE WAY THESE ARE THE DRESSES I ENVISONED! **

**Aria's Wedding Dress:** ** . ?productID=6134707e-58ca-493c-83e1-c50b391d0062&categoryID=1975d565-34d2-4d81-90c9-437deabe902d&pg=1&colorId1=**

**The Girl's Dresses: **

_ 2011-Style-Empire-Strapless-Floor-length-Chiffon-Over-Satin-Bridesmaid-Dress_ _


	5. Distractions Part 2

_"And here's the bouquets girls," Ella said, handing each of them a cream colored bouquet and Aria a large one with blue and white flowers. Hanna was pinning white corsages on Caleb, Toby and Mike, and adjusting the dark blue ties they each wore. Aria's dad came walking back into the room and Ella rushed over to him to fuss over him some more._

_ Meanwhile, Ezra was in the guest house, nearly ready to make his less dramatic walk down the aisle, twiddling his thumbs in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his suit and wiped his hands on his pants. _

_ "You nervous bro?" Hardy said, slapping Ezra on the back. Ezra sighed. _

_ "Yeah, a little," Ezra said, downplaying his anxiety. Hardy laughed. Thomas, Ezra's brother came out of the bathroom. _

_ "Looking good Tommy," Hardy teased. Thomas pulled at his rental suit and sighed. He was a year older than Aria, but his maturity was much lower than hers, and he was very close to Aria's younger brother, Mike. _

_ "Shut-up Hardy," Thomas said, smacking his hand against Hardy's head. Ezra just watched them goof around, swallowing hard to attempt to calm his nerves. _

_ Ezra didn't sleep at all the night before, which was ridiculous considering he was more excited and anxious than nervous. He hadn't been able to see Aria for the past couple days; she had been staying out with her friends and crashing at their houses, and he truly missed her. A smile came over his face as he realized that he would be able to see her within a few minutes, and he could only imagine how beautiful she looked, she never ceased to amaze him. Butterflies in his stomach, Ezra paced over to the window to look out at the land the Hastings owned, where, he in a few minutes would be getting married. _

_ As if to taunt his thoughts, there was a quiet knock on the door, and the pastor walked in. _

_ "Ready to go, boys?" He asked, a grin on his face when he saw Ezra's expression. Ezra straightened up at the sound of the man's voice. After all, he was just marrying Aria, the girl he trusted with all his secrets, the girl he would soon vow to spend forever with. _

_ A few minutes later Ezra and his best men walked down the aisle, and he stood at the head of the aisle, hands clasped but head high. Guests on either side of the aisle mingled quietly, ever so often turning their heads and smiling up at the boys. Soon, the soft music of the piano faded, and a new march as old as time began. Ezra took a deep breath as he first saw his niece Lily and his nephew Adam round the corner, stumbling over their small limbs but wide grins on both of their faces. Next came Emily and Mike, followed by Hanna and Caleb, Hanna winking teasingly at Ezra before taking her position next to the alter. Finally, Spencer and Toby, arm in arm made the descend down the small aisle. The music paused, and then built as Ezra realized the next thing he would see would be his beautiful wife to be. Vaguely realizing the guests were rising, he stood up taller, took a deep breath and smiled. As Aria and her father turned the corner, Ezra, as well as many of the guests, gasped. _

_ Ezra grinned from ear to ear, and Aria smiled right back at him. She looks breathtaking, Ezra thought to himself, and had to force himself not to run down the aisle to meet her. Each step she took was too small, too slow, and Ezra longed for her to hurry up so he could say the words that would bound her to him forever. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of her face, her beautiful eyes that were locked onto his, the same he had fallen in love with in Period 2, so many years ago. When he did, Ezra saw how delicate and soft her hair sat on her shoulders, how her veil contrasted so beautifully to the dark tresses and flowed down her back. Next, he took a quick look at her dress and realized how utterly stunning his beautiful, smart, caring, thoughtful, selfless bride was. The dress couldn't have fit Aria's personality any better. It was then that Ezra realized he had tears in his eyes, and how much in awe he really was. On her father's arm, Aria smiled her famous smile at Ezra, and winked. _

_ Once she reached the alter, Byron place Aria's hand in Ezra's and clapped him on the shoulder. The familiar touch of Ezra left Aria feeling safe and at home, and as she turned to face her soon to be husband, she realized a tear has escaped out of the corner of her eye. Before she could reach up and brush it away, Ezra's hand was already there, brushing her tear away, his hand lingering perhaps a few seconds too long for in front of an audience. The priest spoke, and after a few words, he told Aria and Ezra it was time for their vows. Aria glanced up and smiled at Ezra before turning away slightly to grab a piece of paper from Spencer._

_ "Ezra," Aria started, looking up into his blue eyes. "I've always known that this love was right. That you and I were right, no matter the circumstances, no matter the boundaries or obstacles we've had to face. The hard times only made us stronger, and the beautiful times only made me happier." Ezra grinned. "I think that a love like ours doesn't come around that often. I never expected to feel the way I do about you for anyone. I never thought that I'd be so lucky as to fall in love so deeply and so recklessly." The crowd tittered. "But I did. I got lucky, I found you, and I will never look back at the how or when's or where's but I promise to always remember the why's. Why do I love you? I love the way you look at me, even when I've upset you or done something wrong. I love the way you are always there for me, through the good, the really good, the bad, and the really bad. I love the way we have spent half of our life savings on take-out because neither of us can cook more than three decent dishes." Aria stopped to wipe her eyes as the crowd laughed. "But most of all, I love you because you are you, the goofy, clumsy, inspiring, smart, loveable, funny, you. And today I am promising that I will love you for you forever. I promise to love you as much as you love me, I promise to support you, to laugh at your jokes, to not comment on the messiness of whatever home we end up in, I promise to listen to bands I've never heard of, I promise to read anything and everything of yours I'm allowed without making edits unless you ask, I promise to, I don't know, take a cooking class!" Aria exclaimed, looking back up at Ezra, who was crying. "This love is ours Ezra, and my biggest promise is to never let it go."_

_ It was Ezra's turn now, and he reached inside his tux pocket to pull out a long piece of paper. _

"_Aria," he started. "When I sat down to write this, I thought it was going to be easy. Putting my emotions onto a piece of paper is kind of my speciality." Ezra paused, and the crowd laughed. "This time, though, I knew there wasn't going to be a way for me to effectively share how I feel for you. Because there are no words to describe how I feel about you. Because, every day, you find a way to make me speechless. And if that's what I get for the next, well for forever, then I'll be the luckiest man." Aria blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "But, knowing that you would write something phenomenal, and knowing I would have to follow it, I decided I needed to at least try." Ezra and Aria shared a long look before Ezra looked back at his speech._

_ Best even at her worst._

_ Smiles that never falter_

_ This is something I've never seen_

_ But hope to see forever_

_ She's more than just some girl _

_ I somehow came across_

_ I have three words. Fate. Destiny. Love._

_ Someone, something, planned this out,_

_ And damn, what a plan._

_Today I make three promises,_

_ The first to never let her go_

_ The second, to cherish her, to love her for as long as we shall live_

_ The third, to never forget the fight that got us here, and all I have to give_

_Ezra looked back up from his paper, and into Aria's eyes. "I love you," he mouthed to her. She smiled and winked._

_ "Do you, Ezra Michael Fitz take Aria Rilee Montgomery to be your wife?" The priest said, snapping Aria and Ezra out of their private moment. _

_ "I do." Ezra said the words that made him so happy, the words he had been aching to say for almost as long as he could remember. Slipping the simple wedding band onto Aria's hand, he realized she was his forever now. _

_ "And do you, Aria Rilee Montgomery take Ezra Michael Fitz to be your husband?" The priest asked, and Aria stared into Ezra's eyes._

_ "I do," she said, not breaking eye contact. As she slid the wedding band onto Ezra's finger, she too was overcome with the reality that they were married. Husband and wife. Partners. _

_ "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "Ezra, why don't you go ahead and kiss that bride of yours?" The priest said, smiling brightly. _

_ Ezra leaned in to kiss his bride, his tears finally cascading down; he decided he no longer had reason to control them. They showed how happy he was, and as Ezra and Aria kissed, his happiness was at an all-time high. He should have stopped it, the kissing, at a peck, but nothing made him happier than Aria's lips on his. As the kiss went on, there began to be some throat clearing from the crowd, Aria was forced to stop the kiss before Ezra tried to make a move with his famous tongue. _

_ As the night went on, Aria found herself in Ezra's arms on the dance floor in the old barn, surrounded by family and friends and flashing cameras. Aria was having quite a hard time focusing on anything but her husband. Husband, she thought. That has a nice ring to it. Ezra was holding her close, and she rested her head on her shoulder. The cake had been eaten; Ezra had politely fed Aria a mouthful while she has shoved a piece in his face. The first dance had been danced, along with the father daughter dance, which had made Aria cry even more. The bouquet had been tossed, surprising both Aria and Emily as Emily caught it with a bashful smile. The garter had been, ahem, taken off by Ezra as he was egged on by his brother, but mostly Hardy, Toby and Caleb. The night had been everything Aria had ever dreamed of, and she never wanted it to end._

_ "I love you," Ezra whispered in Aria's ear, causing many flash bulbs to go off. _

_ "I love you more," Aria teased, pulling back so she could see his face. Ezra shook his head and leaned in for a chaste kiss._

_ "No way, Mrs. Fitz." Ezra chuckled and he pulled Aria back to rest her head on his shoulder._

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN STORIES YOU READ JUST STOP GETTING UPDATED BUT IM BACK. I got super busy last June or whenever the last time I posted was, and that's not fair at all.**

**I hope you guys will give me a second chance and stick with me for a while longer. I love my readers, I love to write and I am really sorry that I let you down. Also, I hope you all have been watching PLL and enjoying all of the drama and craziness that makes me want to kill myself but I just can't stop obsessing. **

**This chapter, well personally I loved it. I loved writing it, I hope you guys did too. Thanks for reading, and I would love a review, even if it is screaming at me because you are mad. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will be updating soon! To be honest, I really want to see if you guys like it and if I should continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Real Life – Kind of

**A/N- I hope you guys are enjoying this story? I hope to write the rest of the honeymoon soon (note there will be NO M RATED THEMES) and then perhaps move into other aspects of the story. This is a fairly short chapter, but I wanted to work through my writers block and get something posted! I'd love to hear from all of you guys to see if you like this format or this story! Thanks everyone! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Aria was snapped out of her blissful reminiscing by the sound of Ezra walking through the door. She smiled at him brightly, but put a finger to her lips to tell him Leah was still sleeping. Ezra hung his wet coat and satchel by the front door as Aria walked over to him.

"Hey," Aria whispered, putting her hands on the back of his neck. "Welcome home."

"Hey back," Ezra said, pecking her nose and then leaning his forehead against Aria's. "Lonely were we?"

"Very," Aria whispered back, her breath fanning over his face. "Leah has been asleep for a while and I've had no one to talk to. I miss work, I miss my friends. This apartment is so tiny."

"Well I'm home now," Ezra said, guiding Aria over to the kitchen.

"I know. Still. I wish you were home all the time," Aria teased, fiddling with the tie on Ezra's neck.

"But then we would be poor, and living out of a cardboard box," Ezra joked. "Plus," he continued as he opened up the fridge to get the leftovers, "You love the kid and I know you would worry every second you were gone. You'll find something to do. And plus, it's going to be the holiday's soon enough, and there will be plenty to do then, you'll miss these quiet days," he said, turning back to Aria as he placed the container on the counter.

"You're right," Aria sighed, smiling.

"Hey missy, no complaining, you know I wish I could switch roles with you anyday."

"I know," Aria said laughing quietly, taping him on the nose. Ezra turned back to the microwave and began putting the leftovers onto plates as Aria opened the fridge to get the water out.

"Hey, so my mom's back tonight from her cruise," Ezra said. "She's dying to meet Leah, she will never forgive herself for leaving the night before she was born." Ezra chucked.

"Ah sweet!" Aria exclaimed. "Maybe she'll want to go out for lunch or something. Do you have a prep around lunch time tomorrow?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "Yeah, um, 12 to 1 is lunch and then I have prep after until 2. That should be plenty of time," he added.

"Perfect! Do you want to call her and ask her if tomorrow at the Grille around quarter after will work? I'm so excited that's she back!" Aria said as Aria and Ezra moved towards their living room that also served as a dining room to sit down to dinner.

"Sure. She'll love that," Ezra said, digging into his supper.

Ezra finished tucking Leah back into her cradle, she had woken up not long after Aria and Ezra had begun eating. Crying and whimpering, she had snapped the couple out of their comfortable silence. But Ezra hadn't minded. He wished he could see his two favorite girls more than he did. He feared he would miss out on a lot of Leah's milestones, no matter how simple, if he continued to carry the schedule he did.

Ezra leaned down to kiss his baby girl's head tenderly, then took the two swift steps over to their bed, where Aria was climbing in and scooching over to her side by the wall. Ezra climbed in after her, pulling the covers up over the both of them. Kissing Aria's forehead, he leaned back to rest his head on his pillow.

"Z?" Aria asked.

"Yeah?" Ezra asked back, reaching under the covers to find Aria's hand.

"Do you ever think about our wedding?" Aria said, playing with his fingers.

"All the time," Ezra said, turning to look at her in the lamp light. "Why do you ask?"

"I just saw our wedding picture and got swept up by memories today while Leah was asleep."

"Well, mostly I remember the honeymoon," Ezra teased.

"Ezra!" Aria swatted at his bare chest.

"Its true. But of course I remember the wedding. Happiest day of my life, remember? I married the most wonderful girl. Bright, intelligent, beautiful."

"Do I know her?" Aria played along.

"Probably not," Ezra said, smiling at the ceiling. Aria huffed, giggling.

"I love your laugh, do you know that?" Ezra asked tenderly. He reached over to wrap a piece of Aria had missed around her bun.

"I hate it." Aria said honestly.

"No!" Ezra gasped. Aria laughed louder before covering her mouth as to not wake her sleeping daughter.

"I love you." Aria stated simply.

"I love you more." Ezra said, as Aria turned to face the wall, inviting Ezra to wrap his arms around her. He accepted, and kissed her ear, before he noticed her breath had become steady and deep, indicating if she wasn't already asleep she was probably close to it.

Ezra wasn't tired, his sleep schedule had gotten screwed around with because of Leah, and he wasn't tired this early anymore. Ezra thought about his banter only minutes ago with Aria. He remembered back to their wedding, his nerves, and her face as she walked down the aisle, the _perfection_ of it all. He wasn't kidding when he said that it was the happiest day of his life. Nor was he kidding when he said he remembered the honeymoon.

_Ezra smiled at the beautiful girl sitting beside him on the plane. His wife, he kept repeating in his head, but it didn't feel real yet. It felt too good to be true. He was so lucky. He often wondered how he had gotten so lucky, and he always reconciled his thoughts with one other; because of fate. To think, if he hadn't decided to go for a drink at his favorite dive of a bar, he would have never met her._

_ "Ezra," Aria's voice rang through his thoughts and snapped him out of them._

_ "Yes?" He said, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. Aria closed her eyes briefly and smiled. She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap, playing with his fingers._

_ "I'm exhausted," Aria said, giggling quietly, as everyone on the plane was pretty much asleep; Ezra and Aria's parents had splurged and bought them a week's vacation in Cabo, and Aria and Ezra had had no idea until the wedding party had wind down, late into the evening. Hanna had found out about the surprise and had gotten them the tackiest bride and groom sweatshirts to ever been seen, but Ezra and Aria had been good sports and had put them on anyway, too excited and tired from the day and the plans of Mexico. Ezra's brother had packed him a suitcase, and Aria's friends had packed her's, so they had been all set._

_ "I know. Try to get some sleep? This flight, as fast as it got us out of Rosewood, I mean, 2:00 am what were they thinking? We're going to have to sleep for ever once we land," Ezra said. _

_ "I'll try. I'm just really excited," Aria said, looking up from their entangled hands in her lap._

_ "Well, I'll get you a blanket," Ezra said, reaching above him. Aria smiled._

_ "Hey husband?" Aria whispered as Ezra reached above to get the blanket, testing the word out. Ezra looked down and grinned at his new title._

_ "Yes my wife?" Ezra chucked quietly, winking at Aria before focusing at the task at hand. Aria tugged on his loose track pants._

_ "Get down here, mister," Aria stifled a giggle. Ezra nearly bumped his head on the overhead compartment on the way down, blanket in tow. He pulled the arm rest up as he sat down so Aria could cuddle in before he reached down to recline his seat, then Aria's. _

_ "Why so eager Mrs. Fitz?" Ezra whispered in her ear. Aria slapped him on the arm._

_ "Why, Mr. Fitz, whatever might you be implying?" Aria said as she snuggled in closer, laying her head down on his shoulder. _

_ "Well, you might have forgotten, but this is our honeymoon, my dear wife." _

_ "I didn't forget. I just don't understand what you are implying a honey-moon means." _

_ "Oh whatever. Close your eyes, Pookie-Bear," Ezra added with teasing tone. Aria sat up and glared at him. _

_ "Pull that nickname out again and you won't even be close to defining this trip as a honeymoon." _

_ "Oh, but I know you can't resist me and my boyish charms. It won't be long before you're begging for my attention," Ezra teased. _

_ "Try me," Aria said, turning her head toward the window, crossing her arms like a child. Ezra chuckled, deciding he would test this out. He turned towards the aisle and closed his eyes peacefully. Not fifteen minutes later did the flight attendant walk by to see the newlyweds cuddled up in the middle of the two seats. Even in sleep, the two gravitated towards one another. _


End file.
